subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Dailies
Freebies Want sp and items without having to put forth much (if any) effort? Click through each item on the list to take advantage of these freebies. *Donation Center (Can be used once every 5 minutes) *Free Food (Must have 10,000sp or less) *Free Fruit at the Ikumoradeekanox *Free Gift ( You can only get it when a new one appears; it's NOT daily!) *Galley (Must complete Uncharted land map first) *Random (Every 3 hours) *Ruffie Raffle (Once a day) *Stargazer (Prize not immediate or guaranteed) *Trash Can (Prize not guaranteed) *Bathhouse Pools (Visit multiple days in a row for better prizes) *Ikumoradeekanox Tree (You get a random berry once a day) *The Rift (Prize not guaranteed) Easy Prizes You'll have to put forth a little bit (we really mean a little bit) of effort in this section, but the rewards are worth it! *Blue Building complete a number of steps (in link) in order to gain access *Coda Caves (Can only dig on the 6th and 7th of each month) *Crack The Safe *Fishing *Gardens *Item Hunt *Job Agency *Pawn Shop *Polar Ice Fields *Potion Lottery *The Crypts Pay to Play These cost sp or wizard tokens, but the rewards are generally worth it. *3 Card Monte (Costs 1 wizard token) *Balloon Pop (Costs 3 wizard tokens) *Decanter of Indestructibility (Costs 500sp) *Mallarchy Pond (Costs 1 wizard token) *Pet Zapper1 (Costs 5 wizard tokens) *Pet Zapper2 (Costs 15 wizard tokens) *Ring Toss (Costs 1 wizard token) *Scratchcards (Costs 1000sp per card) *Slots (Costs 50sp per spin) Quests Quests require that you purchase items (or give up ones that you already have) for an NPC (Non-Player Character). Some quests reward you with sp or items of equal or greater value while others aren't worth what you spend on them. *Battle Quest *Cinthia *Cursed *Drunk Carl *Library *Major Drills *Maleria *Merana *Oracle *Pete *Quentin *Saggitarius *Sarah (Only new users can do Sarah's quests) *Shinwa *Wizard Quests Shops To Note These are notable shops that are worth a look. *Blackheart Hollow *Free Shop *Millionaire Center (Obviously the most expensive thing on the list) *The Hustler *Token Shop Other Helpful Links These are links that didn't fit in the other categories, but are still worth checking out each day. *Feed Minions *Fragmentizer *Games Page *Gift Center *Item Drive *Recycling Center *Training Seasonal Each holiday comes with it's own set of pages that are available only during that time. Generally, the holiday will not fall on the same day each year, so the dates are approximate. SURVIVAL (around February) *Keith’s offsite Kiss Exchange tool *Louis Lamour *Potion Brewing *Seedlings shop *Survivor Memorial *Talk to Skitters *The Bake Shop’s kitchen *The Journal *The Root Forest *The Underground *Underground Commerce *Underground Fishing *Zombie Den MASQUERADE (late March/early April) *Keith’s Dance Exchange tool *Libertine Lounge *Steamworks Menagerie VESNALI (late April) *Esther’s Shop MOROSTIDE (mid October) *Pumpkin Patch FIRESIDE (mid to late November) *Bonfire LUMINAIRE (December) *Fairy Medical Center *Melody’s Cottage *Mysterious Melody *Snowtapult *Your Lumineve Tree *Your decorations *Fairy Medical Center Category:Browse Category:Subeta Wiki